


Recovery

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Float your Boat Challenge, Episode related: S2p2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim sees Simon and Blair together. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

## 

Recovery

Ann Teitelbaum

Disclaimer: Not intended to infringe upon any held copyrights; not written or distributed for profit.

Notes: My first shot at the "Float Your Boat" challenge. Things I think might get it disliked: it's a drabble, it's Blair/Simon, it's in first-person, there's no actual sex in it. :) But it floats my boat! Could be placed after/during SenToo Part 2, but no real spoilers if you want to think of it as being during another earlier episode. 

* * *

Jim pushed open the hospital room door and caught us. I'd been leaning over the bed, just pressing another 'thank god you're all right' kiss onto his forehead, when he found us. We'd been holding hands, and my eyes were still wet and bloodshot, and I didn't want to hide it any more.

So I stood, not releasing Blair's hand, and waited for him to say something. I felt Blair squeeze my hand, and glanced back down at him. He was smiling that sappy in-love grin that gets me every time. 

"Jim, we've got something we want to tell you."

End 


End file.
